


Dreams

by ancienthaven



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Female reader insert, Haru x Female Reader, Haruka x Female Reader, Reader-Insert, x Female Reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancienthaven/pseuds/ancienthaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【Haruka Nanase x Female Reader】Dreams. A series of thoughts, images, and sensations that occur in a person's mind during sleep. But, what exactly is a dream? Are dreams simply an idea your brain puts into action while you sleep? Or are they visions of the future, of what may be? Or, maybe they're visions of the past, of what once was. Nobody knows for certain.</p><p>Disclaimer- Free! characters belong 100% to Masahiro Yokotani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

#####  _-Y/N-_

  
  
                _My eyes slid open slowly as my consciousness came back to me once more. Blinking, I stared up at a clear blue sky, pink petals and fluffy white clouds gliding on the soft breeze. I let out a sigh of content, sitting up calmly. Taking a look around, I noticed the ground I was sitting on was merely a mirror. Pulling my knees up, I swung my torso forward, letting the momentum pull me up into a squatting position, arms spread out in front of me, just in case I fell._  
               Letting out a happy cheer as I managed to stand up, I took a look around. “Cherry blossom trees!” I whispered, joy wracking my entire body. I spun on the spot, my arms stretched out to my sides as I twirled and stared up at the sky. Becoming dizzy, I stopped, a sudden thought popping into my head. Is _he_ here?  
                _A soft breeze blew my hair from my face as I took a wobbly step forward, interested in seeing the rest of this world. Pastel pink petals spiraled all around me, a few getting stuck in my hair as I wandered the pretty dreamscape. Humming the tune to a Melanie Martinez song, I skipped towards the largest cherry blossom tree I could see._  
               As I approached the tree quietly, I stopped humming, spotting the familiar head of soft, black hair. I watched the male walk towards the small bench located beneath the tree, his face emotionless as usual. My lips parted ever so slightly as my feet moved me towards him automatically, without my consent. The male sat down, tilting his head up towards the sky, watching the petals fall for a moment before closing his eyes. I walked up to him, standing in front of the raven haired male, expressionless.  
               He opened his eyes as soon as he felt my presence before him, his eyes lighting up whilst his face remained straight. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips as I stared down at him, my heart beginning to beat faster. Giving in, I smiled warmly at the male, tilting my head to the side as I did so. The corners of his mouth tilted up, just slightly, as I took my seat directly beside him. He placed his hand between our legs, staring up at the sky once more as his fingers inched towards mine. I smiled broadly, linking his pinky finger with mine as I sighed in content, closing my eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

_-Y/N-_

   
                I bolted from my bed, turning off my alarm located on the opposite side of my room. Sighing, I pulled my bedroom door open, only to end up face to face with my brother; my _twin_ brother. Groaning, I slumped into him, wrapping my arms firmly around his neck.  
                “Carry me, big brother,” I whimpered, hoping to entice him by saying ‘big brother’. He enjoys it, even though he’s only a few minutes older than me. The larger male scooped me up in his arms, his chest vibrating with his laughter.  
                “You’re so light! You should eat more!” he teased, causing me to whack him on the head. My entire family is fairly tall, but I’m the runt. Not that I’m complaining. I’m average height for a girl, which I prefer to being giant.  
                “I already eat half a ton everyday, Shin!” this only caused him to laugh more as he dropped me on the couch, our loudness earning a good smack from our father.  
                “It’s too early for you to be so loud,” he groaned, rubbing his temple as he took a sip of coffee.  
                “You all packed?” my elder sister, Miok, asked, tossing Shin and I each an apple. I nodded as I took a bite of the sweet fruit, pleased with how the day was already turning out.  
                “They’re here! The moving guys are here!” My mother burst through the front door, nearly barrelling father over in the process. “Oops, sorry honey.” The tall, rather hyper woman steadied her husband before setting a stern gaze on her twins; me and Shin. “You two go get dressed.”  
   
                “Whew!” I whispered, placing the last book on my own personal bookshelf. It’s now seven at night, and my family spent the entire day putting the new house together. Miok left around three to catch the train. Said something about wanting to spend time with her boyfriend before classes tomorrow. Also said she’d come visit again on the weekend at some point.  
                “You finally done?” a head of light blue hair popped into my room, a bright smile set upon its face.  
                “Yeah… I had a lot more stuff than I thought,” I closed my eyes, rubbing the back of my head. “Oh, you dyed your hair already? And I was just getting used to white…”  
                “Well, I only need to wait a couple weeks after bleaching. Figured I’d get it done today for when we start at the new school tomorrow.”  
                “I guess that makes sense…” I whispered, glancing at the time, “Should we go to bed early? Can’t be tired on our first day, after all. _Summer break ends tomorrow. Second semester starts tomorrow. New school tomorrow._  
                “Yeah, that’s probably for the best. Night, lil sis!”  
                “You’re only three minutes older than me!” I shouted as he ran down the hall, laughing. Sighing, I flopped down on my newly set up bed, closing my eyes and instantly falling asleep, exhausted from the move.  
   
 _I groggily pealed my eyes open, only for them to be to be stung by chlorine. Squinting, I looked around, struggling to move my limbs. I felt as light as a feather as I sunk to the bottom, my eyes getting somewhat used to the stinging feeling in them. It almost felt as thought I were dancing as I slowly moved through the water, my arms and legs pushing through the liquid slowly but surely. I felt as though I had a place to go._  
 _As I made my way around, my lungs started to burn and my mouth twitched to open. I forced my head up, studying the distance from the bottom – where I was currently situated – to the top, where I could breathe. My mouth burst open, a series of bubbles floating to the top from it before I slammed it shut, finding it increasingly difficult to not panic._  
 _I swam up, only to be tugged back by my leg. My eyes snapped open; my cheeks puffed out; and my head whipped down to see my foe. Kicking my legs, I tried to break free. I glared at the pitch black hand clinging to my ankle, only to realize it wasn’t a hand, but a chain. Tears pricked at my eyes, but quickly mixed with the water I was currently submerged in. ‘It’s just a dream… it’s just a dream…’ I chanted in my head as I covered my mouth with my hands, trying not to let out my sobs._  
 _Wiping my eyes, I looked around for a would-be saviour, begging the gods to let one exist. As I turn around, I spot another body seemingly struggling in the water. I examined the figure until I located a chain around their ankle. I tried to swim forward, but was unable to get close enough. Opening my mouth, I tried to scream, to catch their attention, however, no sound came out. `Probably because I`m under water.’ I thought as I choked on the very same thing that kept me from getting the other person’s attention._  
 _Eventually, the person turned around, a familiar face now in my blackening vision as I reached forward. The male returned the action with wide eyes. We forced the water to let us through. We stretched our fingers towards each other, determined to touch. Our fingers brushed against each other, causing electric shocks to run through my body, a small amount of air filling my lungs._  
 _I lunged forward, entwining our fingers together. My vision cleared, resulting in my mouth twitching into a smile as I looked around before taking the male’s other hand. I watched as our chains broke, freeing us and disappearing. The ravenette opened his mouth, a stream of bubbles trailing out of it. He looked as though he were breathing, and, despite my better judgement, I opened my mouth as well, taking in a deep breath. It wasn’t water that filled my aching lungs, but air. Glorious, glorious air._  
 _“Are you real…” a quiet voice graced my ears, causing my eyes to widen as I realized just who had spoken._  
 _“Or just a figment of my imagination?”_ _I whispered, completing the question I had asked myself oh so many times. The male’s eyes widened as I spoke, shock written all over his face._


	3. Chapter 2

_-Y/N-_

   
                “Wow! It’s so big!” I squealed, hugging Shin’s arm to my chest as I stared wide-eyed at Iwatobi High. “Hey, let’s go!” I yelled, my face flushing as a few dozen heads turned towards us. Yanking at Shin’s arm, I dragged him into the school, handing him the map and our schedules our sister had picked up before we even moved.  
                “Why are you giving _me_ the papers?” a groan sounded from behind me as Shin stumbled along, uninterested.  
                “Because I can’t read maps, and you can.” I stated, stopping as a blonde boy with red glasses ran in front of us, soon followed by a seemingly blind male with blue-ish black hair. “I bet this school is going to be fun!” I smiled, whipping my body around to face my twin. We looked nothing alike, as I took after my mother, whereas he took after father. Miok also took after father; they look so much alike, it’s kind of scary.  
                “I don’t see how you can say it’ll be fun already… we just got here!” an exasperated and tired sigh escaped my brother’s lips as he opened the map, trying to locate our classes, which, unfortunately, we did not share, as Shin had skipped a grade. _Lucky bastard. He got all the smarts!_  
                “Look at all the new people, Shin! Meeting new people is fun! You get to make new friends, meet new types of people…” I trailed off, catching the look of slight pain on his face. “Well, I guess for you it’s not that great… you have to get better at it, though. If you’re going to publish a successful book, you need to know and understand all different types of people.” I stated sternly, narrowing my eyes as he sighed.  
                “I know, I know. I’ll get better, I swear!” Shin laughed, passing me the list of classes I’ll have. “Here’s your class. Try not to get lost during break. In fact, why don’t you just not leave the classroom.” I glared half heartedly at the lanky male, unimpressed.  
                “I’ll leave if I want to!” I said defiantly before glancing to the side sheepishly, checking the time on my phone. “If I text you saying I’m lost… you’ll come get me… right?” I asked cautiously, praying Shin would agree. The brunette’s eye twitched as he stared down at me, obviously trying to keep his annoyance down. Reluctantly, he nodded before placing his hands on my shoulders, turning me around and pushing me towards the door.  
                “Classes have already started, so get in there. My class in on a different floor, so I need to get going.”  
                “Right!” I saluted Shin as he walked away, a small giggle escaping my lips.  
                Slowly, I placing my fingers on the door handle, sliding it open and peeking inside. “Um, hello?” I asked, interrupting the teacher mid-speech. “Ah, I’m sorry for interrupting!” Squeezing my eyes shut, I clapped my hands together and bowed deeply, apologizing. The teacher nodded before continuing, revising his words.  
                “As I was saying; we’ve got a new student today, and it seems she’s just arrived.” The teacher stated, gesturing for me to walk in and stand beside him. “Class, this is Y/n L/n, and she’ll be joining us from now on.” A few whispers could be heard, though I couldn’t tell exactly what they were saying. “Would you like to tell us about yourself, Miss. L/n?” I smiled brightly, handing my hands together in front of me.  
                “Hello, I’m Y/n L/n! Please feel free to refer to me by my first name. I have a twin brother named Shin, and he’s in class 3-1, since he skipped a grade. My family moved here from Kyoto, and my previous school was Kyoto Gaidai Nishi High! I’m super excited to start here, and I hope we can all become friends!” I chirped, glancing back at the teacher for my seating arrangement.  
                “You’re certainly a cheerful one,” the teacher trailed off, examining the seating plan. “You can take a seat next to Nagisa Hazuki.” I nodded, looking around the room, slightly confused until a blonde boy raised his hand, a large smile on his face. My smile grew wider as I recognized him as the blonde from earlier and glanced around the room, wondering if the other male was here as well. And sure enough, he was. Seems he’s also the owner of the red glasses.  
                I skipped over to the seat, sitting down quickly as the class started, glancing back at the blonde every so often.  
 

* * *

  
                _Bring bring bring._ The bell sounded, alerting the entire school of the start of lunch. I stood up quickly, turning to Nagisa Hazuki and placing my hands on his desk. “You’re adorable!” I stated, shocking the short boy.  
                “Thanks! You’re really cute!” a bright smile plastered itself on his face as he stood up, taking my hands. “You don’t know you’re way around yet, right? Me and Rei-chan can show you!”  
                “Oh, really? Thank you!” I jumped, excited by the offer.  
                “It would be lovely to show you around, L/n.” a shadow loomed over me, causing me to tilt my head back to look up at the male.  
                “Woah, you look so cool!” I gawked up at the ravenette, my eyes wide. “Oh, your hair’s so pretty…” unconsciously, I reached a hand up to touch his hair, staring at it in awe. “Ah, sorry! That was super inappropriate.” I slapped my hands together and squeezed my eyes shut as I apologized, being sure to never forget my manners for long.  
                “Let’s go!” Nagisa took both mine and Rei’s hands and pulled us out to the hallway, down the stairs and outside. I watched as students chatted mindlessly and quickly walked to who know where, interested in meeting them all. “Oh wait, I almost forgot!” the blonde stopped abruptly, turning to face Rei and I.  
                “I’m Nagisa, and this is Rei-chan!” Nagisa pointed at the taller male, who smiled down at us, only now noticing the height difference.  
                “I’m Y/n! It’s really nice to meet you Nagisa-chan, Rei-chan!” I smiled, looking up at the two males.


	4. Chapter 3

_-Y/N-_

   
                “Y/n-chan!” a cheerful voice sounded from behind me as I felt arms wrap around my shoulders.  
                “Nagisa-chan?” I questioned, still half asleep. How the blonde has so much energy, I will never know. “Gosh, I’m so sleepy…” I groaned, leaning back into the male. _It’s only been a week, and I’m exhausted. But then again, it_ is _Monday… Mondays are the worst._  
                “Did you not sleep enough last night?” Rei chuckled, amused by my sleepy state. I mumbled some incomprehensibly, turned around, and tossed my arms around Nagisa’s waist.  
                “Nagisa-chaaan…” I whined into the blonde’s shoulder, causing Rei to sigh, “If you carry me to class I’ll love you forever and ever and everrrr…” Nagisa laughed, an arm falling from my shoulders to behind my knees, scooping me up quickly. I squeaked loudly before dissolving into a fit of giggles.  
                “Let’s get to class,” Rei sighed once more, swiftly turning around and marching down the hall. People watched us as we walked to out class room, a few sounded chuckles here and there. I just smiled, satisfied I didn’t need to walk.  
                “You’re really light, Y/n! You should eat more!” Nagisa scolded me as we reached the classroom, causing me to roll my eyes.  
                “I agree. Y/n is much too light; she really does need to eat more.” I looked up, spotting my brother, and frowned.  
                “I eat twice as much as you do, and I’m half your size!” I whined, slumping further against the blonde carrying me. “What are you doing here, anyways?” I huffed, glaring at the much taller male.  
                “I just came to tell you I’ve joined a club, so I won’t be walking home with you.” Shin started, reaching into his bag, “Also, Miok gave me your lunch, since you weren’t answering the texts she sent.” The tall blue haired male dropped the bento on my stomach as he eyed Nagisa, narrowing his eyes. “And I see you’re making friends as easily as ever. At least these ones aren’t delinquents like last time.” I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at the teen as the blonde smiled widely.  
                “Hi! I’m Nagisa!” Nagisa’s cheerful voice startled me, nearly causing the short male to drop me. “Eh, don’t move so much, Y/n! I might drop you!”  
                “I am Ryugazaki Rei, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Rei held his hand out towards Shin, whom shook it firmly, his lips curving into a small smile.  
                “L/n Shin, the pleasure is mine.” Shin gave Rei a slight nod before saying his goodbyes and leaving for his own classroom. Rei slid to door open for Nagisa and I to enter, causing the class to stare. I jumped out of the blonde’s arms as we began to greet everyone enthusiastically.  
                “Hey, Y/n, who was that guy out there?”  
                “Oh my gosh, he was so cute!”  
                “Super tall, too!”  
                “Is he your boyfriend?” The question caused me to choke on my water, sending me into a coughing fit.  
                “Y/n-chan, are you alright?” Nagisa asked worriedly, eyes wide. I nodded and waved a hand in the air, indicating I was fine.  
                “That guy,” I began, a cough interrupting me, “Is my brother, Shin. My _twin._ Definitely _not_ my boyfriend.”  
                “So, is he single?” a girl with curly pastel pink hair wiggled her brows, causing me to laugh. _Rina; smart, pretty, way into pastels. Class rep._  
                “Why, you interested?” I raised a brow, leaning toward the girl. I glanced beside me, taking note that Nagisa was complaining to Rei.  
                “Very. I mean, his hair is amazing, after all.” I laughed, unsurprised Shin’s hair is what made the girl notice him.  
                “I’ll introduce you guys sometime. You’re totally his type, so you’d probably hit it off quickly.” The teacher then walked in, telling everyone to take their seats.  
   
                “Psst, Y/n-chan!” Nagisa whispered, trying not to be caught by the teacher. I furrowed my brows, glancing at the blonde quickly before leaning over ever so slightly, being sure to keep my eyes on the board so as to not alert the teacher.  
                “Yeah?” I asked, my heart beginning to pound as the teacher glanced my way.  
                “You should come watch me and Rei-chan practice after school!” the blonde beamed, causing me to look his way. _Watch him and Rei-chan practice? Why?_  
                “Are you sure that’s okay?” I narrowed my eyes, trying to remember where the pool was.  
                “Yep!” Nagisa grinned, making me sigh.  
                “Alright. Maybe I’ll stop by!”  
                “L/n, Hazuki, is there something you’d like to share with the class?” my eyes grew wide as I quickly stood up, bowing deeply.  
                “No, sir. Sorry for the interruption, sir.” I sat back down, my face beat red as I glare at Nagisa, whom was stifling his laughter.  
   
                “Erm… hello?” I called out, peeking through the door towards the pool.  
                “Y/n?” a surprised voice sounded from behind me, causing me to jump. Spinning around quickly, I stared up at the navy haired male, stifling my laughter.  
                “Don’t scare me like tat, Rei-chan!” I made a feeble attempt at scolding the much taller male, only for a smile to break out on my face. “Nagisa-chan asked me to come watch you guys practice today!”  
                “He did?” I nodded, my smile growing wider.  
                “Rei? Who’s this? A girlfriend?” a redhead came up behind the taller male, a teasing tone in her voice.  
                “W-wha? Of course not!” the navy haired male blushed harshly, causing me to look away, narrow my eyes and use my hand to cover my mouth.  
                “What’s with that response, Rei-chan?” I teased, glancing at the girl beside him, smirking, “Am I not good enough to be your girlfriend?”  
                “N-no, that’s not what I meant at all! You’re very beautiful, Y/n!” Rei panicked, eyes darting between the two laughing girls.  
                “Y/n-chan!” a sweet voice shouted behind me, soon followed by a some-what tight, wet grip on my hand. “Y/n-chan, this is Gou-chan!” Nagisa’s excited voice rang in my ears, causing my smile to widen.  
                “Hello, Gou-chan, I’m Y/n!” I stuck my hand out, smile on my face.  
                “It’s nice to meet you, Y/n!” Gou gripped it tightly, shook once, then let go, a bright smile on her face. _Smiles everywhere, huh?_ I giggled slightly, letting the short blonde pull me towards the other two members; both of whom were swimming.  
                “Mako-chan, Haru-chan!” Nagisa waved as a brunette surfaced, pulling himself from the water. My eyes widened as I watched the male, his large body nearly making me pee myself. _I’ve never seen anyone with so much muscle! And he’s so tall…_ I whimpered in my head slightly, only to notice his soft green eyes and welcoming smile.  
                “You must be Y/n. I’m Makoto, it’s nice to meet you.” His voice had a calming effect as I stared up at him. A smile forming on my face – to replace the O-like shape my mouth was making – I took his hands in mine, shaking them wildly.  
                “Wow, so you’re the captain? It’s super awesome to meet you! Whoa, your muscles are so big…” the olive brown haired male glanced at Nagisa, then over to Rei and Gou, confused and slightly afraid.  
                “Right, right! Mako-chan’s muscles are huge!” Nagisa’s arms flew up in the air as I turned to face him, our excitement over such a simple thing causing Rei to sigh and Gou to roll her eyes.  
                “Huge! Like a superhero!” I laughed, clutching the blonde’s hands.  
                “Ah, Haru, give me your hand.” I glanced back at the brunette beside me, watching as he knelt down slightly and offered a hand to the newly surfaced male in the water. I inched closer, curious as to who the final member would be. As Makoto gripped the soft white, well muscled arm, pulling the male out of the water, I held my breath, staring at him with wide eyes.  
                The male looked up at me, his raven coloured hair dripping, the water on his skin glistening in the sunlight. Blue eyes widened ever so slightly as his mouth slit open, only to close immediately. I could feel several sets of eyes on us, watching our exchange.  
                “Are you real…” his quiet voice whispered, desperate, reaching out for any possibility.  
                “Or just a figment of my imagination?” I finished the sentence, my cheeks heating up quickly.  
                “So… Haru-chan, Y/n-chan, you guys know each other?” Nagisa popped up beside me, watching us curiously.  
                “Yeah, sort of.” Haruka mumbled, pulling himself the rest of the way out of the pool.  
                “W-we uh… met a while ago.”


	5. VERY Late Hiatus Notice (so sorry TT^TT)

I am SO sorry for not updating!

My laptop broke three months ago, and I stopped writing when it happened. I find it difficult to write without my laptop, as all my materials are on it, and I'm constantly doing research and double checking everything before, during, and after writing, which I cannot do on paper or on my phone.

After my laptop broke, I found it very difficult to do... well, anything. All I did was look up cheap laptops (because I haven't been able to get a job) and play video games and basically just drown in misery (writing is pretty much what I live for). I had forgotten to put of a hiatus notice and just stopped writing without telling anyone.

School started around three weeks ago, and the library provides chromebooks to use. It is currently lunch, I am on a chromebook, and I just remembered I never put up a hiatus notice. So, I am doing it now.

I have been saving up for a new laptop slowly, and should be able to purchase it within a month. Once I have a laptop, I plan to transfer data from my old one IF it starts up... which, it probably won't. If I am unable to get it to work for ten minutes while I copy my materials onto a usb stick, I'll just get whatever I can from online and start over.

I sincerely apologize for any and all inconvenience. By the end of October, I should be writing once more and updating as often as I can.


End file.
